JP2008-231923A discloses an opposed swash plate type fluid pressure rotating machine provided with a cylinder block including a plurality of cylinders, first pistons and second pistons projecting from opposite ends of the cylinders and a first swash plate and a second swash plate with which projecting ends of the first and second pistons respectively slide in contact.
In the fluid pressure rotating machine, according to the rotation of the cylinder, the first pistons reciprocate in the cylinders, following the first swash plate, and the second pistons reciprocate in the cylinders, following the second swash plate, whereby working fluid is supplied to and discharged from volume chambers in the cylinders.
The first and second swash plates are respectively provided with semi-cylindrical tilt shaft parts (journal parts) to make a displacement volume per rotation of the cylinder block variable, and tilt bearings for slidably supporting the tilt shaft parts are respectively provided on a casing. A bush (half bearing) in the form of a curved plate is disposed in the tilt bearing. The tilt shaft parts of the swash plates slide in contact with the bushes.
A supply/discharge passage for supplying and discharging the working fluid to and from the volume chamber in each cylinder are provided from the tilt shaft part of the first swash plate to the tilt bearing of the casing.